Secret Past Heartache & Disturbing Case
by SilverBlueBeauty
Summary: Miller talks to Hardy about a past heartache. This is a missing scene I wrote myself set after Hardy and Miller's drive back from Trish Wintermans house. Season 3 Episode 1 Please do not read if you haven't watched the series. Characters belong to their rightful owner.


Miller pulled up outside Hardy's little both house and they sat still, not getting out of the vehicle. They had sat in silence for the rest of the drive after their little argument about Trish Winterman that led Miller to blunt out at him, 'she has been raped.' They sat still for few minutes and Hardy stared out through the windshield. Miller looked at him for a second before turning away. She signed deeply. ''I'm sorry for yelling at you.'' She apologised. Hardy continued to stare through the window. He hated it when they fought over nothing. ''It's okay. You were upset.''

Miller looked at him. ''It's still no excuse for yelling at you.'' She looked away to stare at the steering wheel. Hardy slightly moved his head to look at his partner. He could tell something wasn't right. ''Miller.'' He spoke softly. She looked back at him, concerned.

''Why are you so angry about this?''

''I dunno.'' She turned away from him.

''Yes you do. There's something not right here. I know what happened to Trish is unforgivable and inhumane, but you seem more distressed about this than Trish. Is there something your not telling me? Because if there's anything you need to talk about, Miller, nows the right time to tell me.''

Miller bit her lip, trying to fight the tears forming in her eyes. She knew something was bothering her and always kept it at the back of her mind but she knew she had to tell Hardy, for the sake of finding Trish's attacker. Miller breathed exhaled. ''A friend of mine was attacked while we were at university. I hate myself for what happened. I hate myself for not being able to help her.''

Hardy eyes widened. ''She was raped.'' Miller wiped her eyes, sniffling back the tears. ''Yeah. We were on our way back from town and we noticed these two lads had been following us for a while. When they had the chance they ambushed us.'' Miller exhaled, finding it painful to relive the memory. Hardy noticed her struggle. ''Take your time.'' He said softly. ''Are you okay to go on?'' He watched as she wiped her eyes. ''Yeah, erm.'' She sniffed. ''They grabbed us and dragged us into a dark alley, it was deserted so they knew nobody see them. One of them held me and forced me to watch as the other one attacked my friend. They only hurt me if I tried shouting for help. I felt sick to the stomach watching what they did. These lads were massive so we were no match for them.'' She said tearfully. Miller covered her face with her hand and whimpered a little as she began to cry. It was a memory she hoped to never revisit again.

Hardy looked at her sadly, he hated seeing her like this. He took her other hand in his, stroking her hand with his thumb. He tried to not appear as sad as he felt because he didn't want to show the pain he felt for her. ''You don't have to continue if you don't want to, Miller. I understand now why your so upset about Trish. There is one thing I want to ask.''

Miller wiped furiously at her face. ''You want to know what happened after that?'' Hardy nodded. ''Only if your okay to carry on with it. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.'' Miller meet his eyes and Hardy could see the tears dwelled up in her eyes. She exhaled deeply. ''They took off after what they did. We got back to our apartment we were sharing and reported it to the police. They charged the lads with assault and one account of rape. After that my friend kicked me out and said she hated me for not being able to help her. How could I have helped her? My arms and legs were tided together.''

Miller turned her eyes away from Hardy's as a stray tear rolled down her cheek. Hardy let go of her hand and reached out to wipe the stray tear but pulled back when Miller flinched at his touch. ''Sorry, Miller. I didn't mean to...''

''No, it's okay. It's okay. I just need... I just need some air.'' Miller unbuckled her seat bleat and got out of the car. ''Shit.'' Hardy got out the car himself and went to followed Miller who was far out in front of him. He caught up with her at the river bank and she leaned against the wall for support. He placed a hand on the small of her back. ''Are you okay?'' He asked. Miller nodded.

''Have you eaten anything today?''

''No.'' She replied, inhaling deeply. ''I've not eaten properly since yesterday lunchtime but I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air.''

''Okay.'' Hardy gave her a few minutes to breath. Once she had calmed down she straightened her posture and Hardy kept a hand on her back to steady her balance.''You sure you okay?''

''Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.'' She signed. Hardy placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. He tucked a errant hair behind her ear and was glad she didn't pull away this time. ''You're not on your own, Miller. You or Trish don't have to do this on your own.''

Miller gave him a small smile. ''I know that, Hardy. Thank you.'' She wiped her eyes. ''Can I ask one thing?''

''Course.''

''Can I hug you? Please?''

Hardy nodded. ''Go on then. Get it over with.''

Miller stepped closer to Hardy and wrapped her arms around his thin waist. Hardy pulled her closer to him and soothed her hair with his hand. He didn't like to be touched by anyone but for Miller he made an exception. She had told him about her troubled past and he thought it was only right to let her know she wasn't alone. Miller closed her eyes as she felt Hardy rub circles on her back. He forgot how small she is compared to him.

''Thank you, Sir.''

He lightly kissed the top of her head. ''Your welcome, Miller. No more being soppy after this.''

Miller chuckled softly. ''Deal.''

**Last one from a years back of Broadchurch I promise. I will start to upload one or two I have written about the X-Files. Let me know what you think of this one. Xoxo**


End file.
